


all星 名妓

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude





	all星 名妓

朱星杰打了一个哈欠，水色的唇上被疼爱得泛红，他晕红双颊，摇摇晃晃从裤子里摸出沾满粘液的邀请函，被不敢抬头看他的服务员一路指引进专用的休息场所。

精致的雕像挣扎着向前伸手，丝绒里流淌的酒红遮天蔽日，金碧辉煌下满是裸露的长腿，淫靡的气味和无数酒精催发的欲念交织，朱星杰绕过一对激烈亲吻的男女，打着哈欠往阴影处走。

“宝贝，借个火吗？”涂着漂亮红唇的唇齿衔着细烟，高挑的美人伸出莲藕般的手臂将人拦住，朱星杰悠悠抬头，毫不意外看见美人眼里燃起深沉的欲色。

朱星杰舔舔下唇，满是齿印的手指了指的艳红色的沙发。对面的美人呼吸微重，涂满红蔲的纤白手腕隐没近皮包又很快伸出，美人把一大把钞票塞进朱星杰的胸口，饱含喜爱的唇齿相依，“等等给姐姐留个位置好吗？”

“那就要姐姐你，自己来拿了。”朱星杰懒洋洋的伸出舌尖给美人姐姐亲吻，被咬上唇珠时乖巧的发出一声好听的低吟。

他从不拒绝任何金钱。

美人姐姐语气暧昧，她轻柔把拥抱他的绝色佳人扶起，挥手让服务员离去，自顾自带他去无数灯光隐没下流淌艳色的沙发。

鬼魅般噬骨皮囊怎么可能拥有干干净净的灵魂。还是做让人一掷千金的妓子，浑身上下都美的动人心魄，张开手臂任人拥抱才最妥帖。

朱星杰顺从的坐上沙发，感激的冲美人姐姐微笑，被美人姐姐又是动手动脚好一阵抚摸。他仿佛无知无觉阖起双目，只在最后美人姐姐把卡塞来时，张开浓艳的唇把银行卡衔住，齿根微收，漂亮的舌尖舔了舔卡片。

“谢谢姐姐。”朱星杰乖乖的说。

无法闭合的双腿顺从心意张开，身前男男女女来来往往饱含贪恋的眼神划过艳红沙发下的男人又不甘的移开。

这位流莺价格高到令人发指，一掷千金仅仅徒劳，千金万金不过垫脚石，无数痴情男女捧上真心也不足惜。

“朱星杰。”

有人停在他的面前，手指搭上他的裤腰。

“哦，是你啊。”朱星杰脚尖抵住面前高挑男人的肚子，“帮我揉揉，腿可疼啦。”

“昨晚在哪呢？”

面前男人乖乖低头从小腿脚踝揉上去，力道有点大，朱星杰不高兴的又蹬了面前男人肚子。

“周彦辰，你管我呢？”，周彦辰抬起头，坐在椅上的绝色佳人菱色唇角一张一合，在他面前一贯是冷冰冰的神情，“谁的床舒服我就去哪里。”

朱星杰兴致缺缺望向大门的方向，时不时指使周彦辰再用点力气。周彦辰有心说点什么，触及到朱星杰眼神时又眼神黯淡的闭了嘴。

突然，朱星杰眼神微亮，兴致高昂的朝门口挥手，周彦辰顺着视线望去，发现了正踏步走来的陈哲远，“诶？哲远弟弟！哥哥在这里……唔！周彦辰，你干什么！”

周彦辰的手顺着苍白的小腿腕蜿蜒而上，过高的热度贴合肌肤带来一阵瑟缩，昨天才残留快感的身体禁不起一点刺激。

“小杰，”，陈哲远带着含蓄温和的微笑，在略微急促的步伐下，明亮的眼神满心满眼全坐在艳色沙发上的佳人。

他合拢双臂，任由美人扒开他胸口兴致勃勃找要那颗瑰丽的珠宝。

肮脏的大人游戏。

比如摸着摸着就被按住向下的手窸窸窣窣解开裤腰，本来就是场寻欢作乐的销金窟，无数人盯着反而更让人兴奋不是吗？

“哲远弟弟，看来这个戒指你不打算让哥哥找到？”朱星杰慢悠悠开口，白皙的手被粗大的肉棒磨得粉嫩无比。

“你猜猜在我们谁身上呢？”周彦辰突然开口，他伸手解开朱星杰西装裤，示意他抬起屁股。

“就一个戒指，想换两个人上我？”朱星杰嗤笑一声，眉眼带笑，他故作娇矜在陈哲远怀里不住挣扎，惹的陈哲远又是好一阵打他屁股。

光芒璀璨的金色钻石在衣袖出现又很快隐去，周彦辰眯眼笑了笑，看着美人逐渐兴奋的眼，低声询问，“喜欢吗？”

朱星杰格外钟爱红色金色的事物，比如他不属于他的太阳和最衬他的艳红。

“小杰，头发留好长。”陈哲远新奇的摸了摸他的发，语气带有青少年惯有的活泼。

朱星杰正被周彦辰喂酒，浓烈的酒精香气带着苦味以不可阻挡的姿势被灌入口中，舌头推阻时被勾起舔咬，来不及吞入的酒水漫入喉口，要窒息的呛入感和酒精蒸腾的粘稠塞满大脑。

要、要死了……

刚刚还在生龙活虎勾引的小婊子，现在只能无力推阻，连轻哼都气息微弱发着抖。

“朱星杰。”周彦辰总是喜欢连名带姓喊他，每个字都在口里撕咬，“我爱你。”

他又这么说，朱星杰无聊的眯眯眼，因为酒精催发的粉晕显得无比多情。朱星杰被亲吻的殷红的嘴唇张合。他说，“我也喜欢你。”

他顺势躺倒在陈哲远怀里，冲着周彦辰扬起唇角，丝绸上衣被解开，无数钞票散落一地，他伸手，露出大片雪色肌肤。

陈哲远喉咙一滚，轻轻侧身刚要咬上去，这时候，他听见来自四面八方的惊叹声。

无数人窥探着他怀里的珍宝，而珍宝只在意自己手里闪耀的钻石，陈哲远突然涌上一股悲哀的甜意。

有些人啊不如不见，一生输去换不得黄粱美梦，这世间，到底多刻骨的感情才能撼动他一丝一毫。

朱星杰身上满是昨日的红痕，胸口的粉嫩上还有破皮的红印，他一身白嫩皮肉，掐一下就是印子，也不知道昨晚是哪个莽夫，朱星杰能让他这么折腾。

“昨晚是谁？”周彦辰膝盖半跪上沙发，朱星杰正帮他口，他技术很好，舌头引导龟头往窄小软嫩的喉口挤压，朱星杰把两腿翘起张开，方便陈哲远摸上他还红肿的后穴，又湿又软的穴口粘腻的可以拉出细丝，还没等陈哲远的手指伸过去就一张一合吞咽起来。

“张晏恺。”朱星杰伸出舌头给周彦辰看他刚刚射出的精液，周彦辰倒吸一口凉气，一贯面不改色的脸都有些发红，堪称精怪的男人嬉笑一声，咕咚就吞了下去。

陈哲远不紧不慢按压着朱星杰的肉穴，绵软的肉道直接插入都没有一点问题。如今与其说是扩张不如说是折磨。

“唔......”，朱星杰难耐的扭动了一下，连粉白圆润的脚无力摩擦起陈哲远的胸口。他大半时间都在别人的床上度过，那双脚除了用来夹男人的肉棒，倒是连喝水都是递到口唇的娇气。

“哲远弟弟，”朱星杰眼里朦朦胧胧，他低低吸气，“你想要急死哥哥吗？”

陈哲远没有回话，抽出的手指发出“啵”的一声带出大片精液。

“啧。”，周彦辰看着朱星杰满身痕迹眉头微皱，他不太开心。

“哟，哥哥，昨天做的都不清理，不怕生病了？”，陈哲远把不断翕动的肉环打开，里面的精液争先恐后从后穴流出。

朱星杰夹夹腿，这种感觉太像当场失禁，在这种无数人盯着的场合下，绕是一贯没心没肺的朱星杰也生出点害羞的意味。

他不免拿两只短短的手遮在后穴前，周彦辰这时已调解好情绪，顺势握上朱星杰的手，拉着他的手玩弄他自己的穴肉，被干成艳红的穴嘴柔顺的贴上手指，任由周彦辰破开内壁，导出无数液体。

“啊……”，本就敏感的身体哪里经得起这种玩弄，正睁大了眼和陈哲远调情的朱星杰软绵绵倒在沙发上，只有屁股被周彦辰高高抬起，挺翘绵软的臀被陈哲远随意揉捏，陈哲远还奇了怪呢，一个劲的问发出断断续续轻喘的朱星杰，“小杰你屁股和奶子是怎么长这么大的？生孩子过吗？”

朱星杰哪里会被他欺负去，他颤着手把周彦辰推开，勉力抓着陈哲远的肉棒往自己肉穴里操，漂亮的脸蛋上露出猫儿一样的神情。

“因、因为，你们老喂我……”，朱星杰精致如画的眉眼带泪，显然是刚刚被两人逗弄过分，脑子里只想被好好干一干。

“我要、呃啊……肉、肉棒。”，说句话都吃力的猫咪还张大腿讨食，陈哲远再也忍不了了，腰腹向前一顶，深深抵着猫咪前列腺狠撞。

最敏感的一点被人破开，朱星杰哼出的咕噜声里还带着哭腔，他嘴里无意识发出哼叫，下面却浪荡的吸个不停，小腿早已无意识环住面前人的腰攀附着上下。

“你知道陈哲远干你到哪了吗？”，周彦辰吸着奶，无数齿痕又被重新覆盖，血印被舔到尝出腥甜的味道，他正用手把玩着朱星杰不断流水的肉棒，朱星杰哭喘着推他的手，又被一阵高过一阵的操弄失了气力。

“你还跟小杰说话，他听得到吗？”，陈哲远眯着眼笑，滑腻的屁股一阵剧烈的颤抖，朱星杰穴口紧缩，一大股淫液喷向龟头，又是一波高潮。

“听见……呜……”，朱星杰不甘示弱的瞪了瞪他俩，被干开的风情矜贵透出点剑拔弩张的意味。

“好啊，麻烦哥哥给我指一指。”，周彦辰眯眼笑了笑，看着被撑得肚子发鼓的朱星杰，露出个报复的微笑，“你是不是不行了？”

“你、你他妈不行，老子，唔啊……都、都能让你喊爸爸。”，朱星杰哭着呛嘴，殊不知自己早就被干的满脸泪，倒是一点说服力都没有。

“呜……这、这里。” ，朱星杰颤巍巍举起手压在小腹上，无数次刮过体内细嫩媚肉的肉棒爽的他尾椎骨不断过点电，他强忍住头昏眼花的惊人快感，抖抖索索像周彦辰炫耀，“我、我找到了呜……”

两人眼神都是一沉，朱星杰最吸引人的是什么呢？

是一副被干开的身子和一张稚纯无辜的脸，陈哲远忍不住狠狠捏上朱星杰的口齿，硬是要人呼痛出声。

“你装什么纯啊？你这么爽。”

“呜唔……我、我没有……”

陈哲远食髓知味，还在胀大的肉棒一寸寸干的更深，朱星杰抖了抖，发育过分的男人肉棒仿佛要把他劈成两半，他湿漉漉的哀叫，肚子里的一小块鼓起顺着陈哲远动作滑动，他知道那是陈哲远的肉棒。

朱星杰高亢的尖叫一声，又很快卸了力，肉穴浪荡的一阵痉挛搅动，硬生生要把人的命也吸进去，陈哲远咬着牙，不让自己射出来。

“不……不行了……”，朱星杰咳嗽几声，他刚刚干性高潮一次，身体还止不住的颤抖，连触碰的快感都被无限放大。

周彦辰手活不停，抚弄着朱星杰的肉棒就要他射出来。

“松、松手啊……”，朱星杰满脸晕红，像成熟的水蜜桃，一捏就一手水，他推阻几下，比猫还小声的气力倒是一点说服力也没有。

“一起。”，周彦辰冲陈哲远挑挑眉，陈哲远示意了一下，加快了冲刺速度，同一时间，周彦辰低下头，吃下那根粉嫩的肉棒。

前面后面一起袭来的恐怖快感直接把朱星杰摧毁，后穴被操的一直喷水，前面在滚烫舒适的口腔里崩溃，他双腿一直乱蹬，嘴里胡言乱语哭喊，陈哲远把滚烫的精液全射进去，周彦辰轻轻咬了一下龟头，倒是配合的默契无双，只是可怜了身下的朱星杰，他急促的惊叫一声弹起，整个人射在周彦辰口里后便脱力倒在沙发上，他还陷入这场恐怖漫长的刺激里，涎水顺着嘴角流了半张脸，漂亮的眼睛哭得发红，像只小兔子一样可怜可爱。

朱星杰的身子还在轻微发抖，周彦辰还想摸摸他，他瑟缩着想躲避，却连合起身子的力气都没有。

“不……呜……不要了……”

“好好好，我不要了我不要了。”，陈哲远哄他，肉棒从依依不舍挽留的穴里拔出，不能顺利闭合的穴口争先恐后排出精液。

陈哲远把舌头伸过去，要朱星杰亲他，朱星杰只是咬，尖牙抵着他舌头用力到泛起疼痛。

“周彦辰，归你了。”，陈哲远逗弄宠物似的捏开朱星杰的唇，笑吟吟掰开朱星杰肥嫩的屁股。

“等等！今天我真的不行了……”，朱星杰手忙脚乱阻止，“我昨天还被操了一夜，今天真的没有力气，你们也不想草一个死人吧。”

“这么不挨操，你来什么？”，周彦辰慢悠悠接口，看见陈哲远有意无意放开了手，眯眯眼，扶上满是青紫印的腰。

朱星杰感受那点炙热的硬度在自己穴口磨了磨，惊慌失措往前爬，周彦辰“啪”的一下扇上他的屁股，他面无表情看了看蜷缩成一团躲在沙发里的小宠物。

“我，我跟你舔。”，朱星杰讪讪一笑，伸出舌头叼住内裤边来拉下。

“不用，”，周彦辰退后一步，硬生生拉住人的腿拖到自己面前，“我就要操后面。”

“唉，”，陈哲远故作心疼的叹口气，已经放松的拿了杯酒，边整理裤腰上的痕迹边兴致勃勃看这场活春宫。

“要吗？”，周彦辰倒是懂他，漂亮的金色钻石眼前一晃，身下的小婊子便把腿张开了。

“要。”，朱星杰眼里是挥不去的慌张，他故作镇定，软软的张口，表情是一贯的稚软天真。

“你天天发骚给谁看啊？嫌没叫够吗？”

周彦辰欺负孩子似的啪啪啪一个劲打屁股，非要那点肉不断抖动才舒服。

“周彦辰！……呜……不许打屁股……不……”，疼痛和快感从尾椎骨碾压稀碎，肉棒粗暴的撵过所有敏感点又抽出，朱星杰被打的屁滚尿流，一个劲往前爬。

“我送你别墅送你车，你他妈就不能说句好听的给我？”

这句话里满是怨怼，朱星杰身子一僵，一时不知道怎么回答。床上和自己谈情说爱山盟海誓的不少，床上拿真心怪他错付痴情的还就这一个。他不敢应，周彦辰太当真，自己的玩笑话被句句珍藏，一个微笑都让他眼神明亮。

妈、妈的，这题好难，搬救兵吧。

“哲、哲远……，”，朱星杰祈求的伸出手，像小动物般捏住陈哲远衣角。

“嗯？”，陈哲远弯下腰，握住那只胖乎乎的手，看着被操的一个劲往前爬又被狠狠拽回去的美人。

“我……呜啊……彦辰我疼呜呜呜。”，周彦辰气狠了，过于恐怖的力道次次对着敏感点大力操干，朱星杰闭闭眼，后悔自己怎么就一时心软，当初就该力气大点踹死这个人。

“你该怎么说话？”，周彦辰眼神带着丁点希翼，他看着身下逐渐意乱情迷的脸蛋，就知道朱星杰把这份带着凌辱成分的疼痛转换成快乐。

陈哲远叹了口气，这小混蛋无情的要死，偏偏自己哥哥还当真。

“我，我说……”，朱星杰声音又软又小，他趁周彦辰不注意，突然把脸撞进陈哲远的小腹，果不其然听见身上人倒吸一口凉气。

朱星杰漂亮的脸蛋缓缓蹭上陈哲远裤腰，他扭头对周彦辰冷笑，“老子说你操的好不爽啊，傻逼！”

“朱，星，杰！”

朱星杰别过头，再见吧熊孩子，怼你真快乐。

周彦辰气笑了，愈发凶狠的动作抵的人这次话也说不出，短促甜美的呻吟越来越微弱，口水流了一沙发，朱星杰突然有点恐惧，他怕是真的要被干死在这里。

“不，我开玩笑……呜啊！……不、等等，不要……”

两人这次再不管朱星杰的求饶，美人持宠而娇，怎么也不会听话，那就只能操的他乖乖求饶，以后也能知道什么该说什么不该说。

“这么会说啊？那再喂你一次。”，陈哲远笑眯眯摸上朱星杰的脸掰开他的牙，看着朱星杰那张被干的合不拢嘴的神色，便知道他真的再来几次，可能今晚真要被做晕在这儿。

“啧，别咬我啊。”，陈哲远把肉棒塞进他口里，看着习惯性舔吻肉棒的朱星杰，安抚的抵上他后颈，“乖孩子。”。

“咕……”，朱星杰张大嘴，被快感窒息的两眼翻白，软绵绵的任人摆弄。

“好像有点晕了？”，陈哲远眯着眼看怀里那人。

“真的吗？”，周彦辰猛地朝敏感点戳刺，朱星杰像濒死的鱼一般弹起，发出短促的低泣，又无力瘫软陷入沙发。

“呜……不行……”，朱星杰吐出口里肉棒，抖抖索索想求饶，“我错了，呜呜……我、我再也不骂人……”

“嗯，你骂，没事。”，周彦辰有一说一，“你骂人好听。”

“呕，肚子里面全是，我装不下呜……”，朱星杰摸着肚子求饶，陈哲远这次看清楚他肚子下明显鼓起滑动的一块，一时好奇伸手按了过去。

“啊……不！”，朱星杰在沙发上落下细小抓痕，过分的重量被按压挤在狭小的空间，沉甸甸的事物更加贴合敏感的经不起一点刺激的位置，他哆嗦着缩成一团又被按着腿拉开，朱星杰恍惚弯下腰，他感觉什么东西要出来了，下身稀稀拉拉流个不停，他失去了大半意识，连自己早已流了满脸泪都不知道。模模糊糊里，有人抵着他前列腺射精，他抖着腰尿了出来。

等朱星杰再有意识，他已经被人拢在怀里，他一伸手，摸上自己满脸泪。

“我、我……”，朱星杰想说句话，才发现自己嗓子哑的不像话。

“你刚刚尿了我一身，是不是要道个歉？”，陈哲远捏着他的脸调笑。

周彦辰在一边凑过来，有些担心的看着他，“对不起啊，刚刚力气有点重了。”

朱星杰看了看两人表情，没一个人是真心道歉的，他没好气的翻个白眼，伸出腿毫不客气放在周彦辰身上，喑着嗓子命令道，“给我按按腿，酸死了。”

朱星杰亲了亲怀里的珠宝，露出微笑。


End file.
